


Major and Minor Issues

by Herusa



Category: Wonder Woman (2017)
Genre: F/M, Reincarnation
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-08 21:08:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11089956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Herusa/pseuds/Herusa
Summary: 也許是兩人彼時彼刻最深切最強烈的願望被聽到了，冥冥中有人推了他們一把，讓他們在安定平和的時代感受戰亂時所不能感受的。Steve與女神在今世相認後的日常。





	1. 解鈴

金髮藍眼的男人躺在診療椅上注視面前有規則地左右搖擺的水晶，緩緩閉上眼。

 

「你說你夢到了可怕的夢並且困擾你。」

 

「是的。」

 

「你看到了什麼？」

 

「我站在天上看到有個天使。」

 

「你知道她叫什麼名字嗎？」

 

「我不知道，我只知道她的愛人坐上了大家一早知道上去就會死的飛機。啊...好燙，可是那個人的臉我看不清楚，但直覺告訴我他微笑著。」

 

說到這裡，男人的眉頭深鎖，看起來很痛苦的樣子。

 

「天使從天堂降臨人間，救了世界卻救不到她喜歡的人...」

 

莫名的悲傷使心臟揪痛，淚珠自他的眼角流下。

 

「不忍心看到天使悲傷的表情，確實是不忍心。」

 

「好的，我明白了，我們今天的診療到此為止。」

 

他千里迢迢從美國飛到法國拜訪某個催眠治療師，這麼快就結束診療是意料之外的事，他將醫師記錄下來給他的筆記放在錢包中，慢慢沿塞納河散步到羅浮宮，傍晚的玻璃金字塔反射著街中華燈初上暖黃的光。

 

恍惚之間看到一個戴上眼鏡的女人，好像夢裡的......

 

他走上前拍拍她的肩，她轉過身，他覺得驚艷。鵝毛般的雪緩緩落下，落到她的鼻尖上，落到他的髮上。

 

未了結的事總有要還的一天不是嗎？


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 今天是中途島之戰後75年，百感交集。

Steve終究還是沒想起前世與Diana相處的那幾天所發生的所有事情，只想起他們在酒吧外跳舞時（Diana依然堅持那是搖擺）下的雪，以及，跑上毒氣機前那一番話。

 

「希望我們可以有多點時間。」

 

「我愛你。」

 

也許是兩人彼時彼刻最深切最強烈的願望被聽到了，冥冥中有人推了他們一把，讓他們在安定平和的時代感受戰亂時所不能感受的。

 

當兩人坐在沙發上看電影時，依偎在Steve身邊享受被對方輕揉頭髮的Diana似是突然想起什麼似的，連冰淇淋都沒吃完就踮起腳尖跑到書房裡翻箱倒櫃找出一個被存放得很好的木箱。她抱著木箱回到Steve面前，打開木箱取出在裡面躺著的手錶。

 

Steve小心翼翼的拿起對於這個時代的人來說是屬於戰時老古董但居然還能走的手錶，放在眼前仔細地看，Diana直視愛人湛藍的雙眼，幸福的感覺洋溢而出。

 

被女神看得臉紅的Steve放下手錶，問Diana那是什麼。

 

「這是你送給我的，一直都保存得很好。」Diana圈住Steve的手腕替他戴上手錶，Steve扭動手腕，凝視手上這隻屬於自己前世的物件，妙不可言的感覺打從心底泛起。然後他解下錶帶將手錶放回木箱裡，伸了伸舌頭：「這現在算是古董了，我可不敢戴著它在街上晃來晃去，不過......」他轉身從沙發旁的茶几上將精緻的布袋放到Diana的大腿上。

 

「前幾天經過看到剛好在特價，所以就，嗯，是情侶款。我很喜歡看妳戴眼鏡的樣子。」Steve別過頭將視線轉移到電視上，無奈發紅的耳根出賣了他，還有電影的劇情已經跳到他看不懂的地方了。

 

Diana打開絨布材質的盒子，戴上裡面的眼鏡，從女武神轉為散發出知性美的智慧女神。

 

「看起來怎樣？」

 

「Angel。」Steve下意識就讚嘆起來，Diana在另一個盒子取出眼鏡為Steve戴上，可是看起來就跟一個書呆子一樣。她失笑，說：「你看起來很像那些孩子們口中的nerd。」

 

「哪裡像！」Steve將眼鏡放開一邊搖頭抗議，Diana捧著他的臉在唇上印下一吻——

 

「謝謝Steve，這個我就收下了。啊，冰淇淋融掉...」

 

語尾未落，獲得女神親吻的Steve掩住加速的心跳立刻就把碗拿進廚房換上新的冰淇淋，他忍不住開始想到底電影演到哪裡了。


	3. Chapter 3

飯後，Steve用圍巾在Diana的眼前繞了幾圈，牽起她的手將她帶到冰箱面前。

 

他緊張兮兮地嚥下一口口水，拉開冰箱的門，一陣冷空氣撲面而來，Diana疑惑的伸手，摸到置於冰箱中的盒子蓋上所結的霜。

 

「驚喜！」Steve扯開圍巾，面前一盒又一盒被擺放的整齊的塑膠盒裡被填滿白色的香草冰淇淋。最愛吃冰淇淋的Diana驚訝得合不攏嘴，剎那間居然露出有點純真的孩子氣，就像你面前突然掉下一堆你最喜歡的零嘴一樣。

 

「好多冰淇淋！」

 

看見戀人這樣的表情，Steve有點自豪，他拿起其中一盒開蓋插上勺子遞到Diana面前。

 

「在上一個周末你出動時我花了點時間上網學了怎麼做冰淇淋，要吃就吃手製的。」

 

Diana忍不住就想要慨嘆人類的科技了，連冰淇淋的做法都可以在家自學！她拿起冰冷的鐵勺子挖了一口冰淇淋放到口中細細品嚐——

 

「太！好吃了！！」舌尖嚐到美食的女神雙眼發光，Steve幾乎在對方的眼裡看見星星，「你應該為此感到驕傲。」

 

口裡塞滿冰淇淋的Diana舉起勺子口齒不清地說，只是她沒有跟他說她吃到的是Steve第一次請自己吃的冰淇淋的味道，在人來人往的火車站月台上吃到的那種幸福且使人驚嘆的味道。

 

Steve踮起腳尖在櫥櫃裡拿出一個鐵盒，用夾子將裡面的蛋糕夾出一小塊放到冰淇淋上：「吃看看，我做的冰淇淋和蛋糕很搭。」

 

「我怎麼不知道我的男朋友能做那麼多好吃的...」

 

「只要你喜歡什麼都能做給你吃。」Steve聳聳肩，努力想要無視成功前的一堆失敗作品。

 

「我愛你。」吃完甜點有點黏的嘴唇貼到Steve的唇上，Diana閉上雙眼溫柔但主動地吻了對方幾下。意猶未盡的Steve舔去唇上餘下的甘甜，摟住Diana纖細的腰將她拉向自己身前繼續未完的親吻。

 

果然要抓住女神的心還是要抓住女神的胃！

 

然而情到濃時Diana跳到Steve身上長腿一夾差點把Steve的腰扭斷。


End file.
